


Midnight confessions

by Mythicalmooselet



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalmooselet/pseuds/Mythicalmooselet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot fluffy story. Rhett and Link are on a high school trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight confessions

Thud! Rhett jolted awake for what seemed like the millionth time. He had finally managed to doze off again before the bus hit yet another pothole. He waited for a passing street lamp to illuminate his watch enough that it was visible. 12:46 AM. He sighed and stared out the window, putting his arm around the sleeping boy next to him. The bus was dark and no one could see the subtle gesture, especially the boy himself. There was a dark head of hair resting on Rhett's shoulder and a very soft snore could be heard from the sleeper. 'This is nice' thought Rhett 'I wish it could always be like this.'  


They were on a class trip, heading home from the nation's Capitol of Washington D.C. Every junior class had gone on this same trip, and Rhett had always remembered looking forward to it. They walked for what seemed like miles each day, viewing various monuments and memorials. A visit to the Smithsonian museum closed the trip, and Rhett thought it was fantastic. The elaborate art of the Library of Congress and the elegance of the White House could not compare to the excitement millions of pieces of history waiting to be seen at that museum brought him. After much too soon, it was time to head home. They boarded the bus around 8 PM after supper so as to get another day's sightseeing in before they left. Rhett's feet ached and he was grateful to be seated, even if the bus seats were slightly itchy and uncomfortable.  


The bus driver seemed to be on his very first trip, as he seemingly managed to hit every single bump, hole, and crack in the road. Halfway through Virginia, he pulled out in front of a semi truck, making everyone on the bus more than nervous. An hour later, just after filling up on gas, he almost ran over one of the history teachers who was chaperoning on the trip. It was quite a trip. 

At the small, rather nice hotel, they had been split up into groups of four to share rooms. It seemed obvious that since Rhett and Link were best friends, they would share the double bed while the other two boys each took a mattress on the floor. Rhett wasn't opposed to that situation; he certainly was no stranger to sharing a bed with Link, and he liked to do it anyways.  


Another bump in the road brought his attention back to his current situation on the bus. There was a peacefulness on Link's face that was so... 'What's the word to describe it?...Beautiful.' Rhett rested his head on Link's and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of hotel shampoo mixed with Link's natural musk. The bus was silent and dark except for the gentle hum of the engine. Most of their classmates were either asleep, or halfway there. It had been a long day, and he knew most of their feet hurt as much as his did. He also knew no one had really slept last night, judging from the noise level seeping through the walls. Rhett looked around at the people in the seats across and behind them, who were all asleep. He turned back around and pulled Link a little closer, being careful not to wake him. Rhett looked at the boy's face once more before kissing him on the forehead slowly and silently. Somehow, that kiss had meant more than any kiss on the lips he had experienced before. He was in his own world with Link.  


"I love you, Link Neal." Rhett whispered into the head of hair before falling asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and have a mythical day!


End file.
